


mulled wine and first kisses

by littlesunfl0wer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheese, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunfl0wer/pseuds/littlesunfl0wer
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo plans to finally put an end to his pining. He decides to execute this plan on Christmas Day.





	mulled wine and first kisses

**Author's Note:**

> All the visitors have left and now I'm left with post-Christmas feels and a need to write. Unbeta-ed and short, but enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone! (It's less than 10 minutes before the 26th here, oops.)

Wonwoo has always known about his secret pining for a good year now. The drawing of the last straw starts with a fleeting thought of Wonwoo’s lips on his best friend’s as they share a mug of mulled wine amidst the hustle and bustle of their town’s local Christmas market. Yellow fairy lights, snowflake buntings, and a mix of gold and cherry red tinsel decorate each and every stall. The smell of fresh churros and burgers waft in the winter-esque air that nibbles on the tips of their red noses, with Soonyoung’s nose definitely red enough to make Rudolph the reindeer jealous. To top it all off, classical Christmas music resonates from a little further down the row of stalls. Wonwoo isn’t much of a fan of Christmas songs, which makes this time of the year his enemy, but he decides it isn’t so bad when he catches sight of Soonyoung singing along under his breath. Puffs of smoke escape the other’s mouth as hot air hits cold, Wonwoo’s eyes fixating on the upward curve of Soonyoung’s lips when he sings a little off-beat.

The town’s giant Christmas tree across them is both an attraction and a distraction with its humongous baubles and exaggerated decorating of Christmas fairy lights, but clearly not enough to deter Wonwoo’s attention away from his best friend.

“I love Christmas!” Soonyoung exclaims out of the blue, his deep and dreamy sigh creating more puffs of white in front of him.

Wonwoo reaches out to fix Soonyoung’s beanie that has somehow become lopsided, though he suspects it’s most probably from the earlier head bopping (read: headbanging) to _I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus_. (At that moment, he wondered why on earth he was even friends with Kwon Soonyoung, but wondered even more if he can ever be more in love with him than he already was.)

“You’re the biggest Christmas enthusiast I have ever met.” Wonwoo laments even though he thinks it’s one of the most endearing things about Soonyoung.

Soonyoung offers him the mug of mulled wine and Wonwoo secretly and _intentionally_ places his mouth around the spot where he last saw Soonyoung drink from, letting the warmth of the beverage consume him instead of his big, fat and incredibly uncontrollable crush on his best friend.

“But I’m the only person you invite to hang out with you over Christmas besides your family. Someone has to take one for the team.” Soonyoung shrugs, unsuspectingly drinking from the same spot on the mug again when he takes it back to sip on the wine once more.

“Touché.” Wonwoo shrugs back, smiling ambiguously at the thought of Soonyoung being attentive over him.

“I love spending Christmas with you though.”

“Me too.” _I love spending time with you in general_.

“Hey. Come over at 6pm, okay? Mum bought us a karaoke machine. I’m inviting you an hour earlier than the official time so we can have a full hour of hogging the karaoke machine to ourselves.” Soonyoung beams at him, and when he sees Wonwoo looking unconvinced he adds, “We have two microphones. You don’t have to sing alone!”

“All right.” Wonwoo finally agrees despite knowing it’s going to be nothing but a medley of every Christmas song made ever.

“This is why I love you.” Soonyoung sings sweetly, his bare hand finding Wonwoo’s gloved one. Wonwoo tucks both of their hands inside his coat pocket.

And here it is, the epiphany. The drawing of the last straw. The epiphany perhaps came from the mulled wine, or maybe from the need to keep Soonyoung’s hand warm. Wonwoo has finally decided on a present he wants to ask from Santa this year: He wants Soonyoung’s lips. And perhaps Soonyoung’s heart, too.

On Christmas Day, Wonwoo’s woollen scarf flutters behind him as he races towards Soonyoung’s house. It’s 5:40pm and he knows he’s going to get there in just under five minutes, making him too much of an early bird that is _way too_ eager to see his best friend. One hand is busy clutching onto the bag filled with gifts that he prepared not just for Soonyoung but pretty much the entire Kwon family. The other is inside his pocket, fingers clinging delicately to the most agonisingly Christmas-like item he could ever get his hands on.

He halts once he reaches the front porch, catching his breath with deep inhales and exhales that take in courage but also expel all the nervousness that is brewing inside him. He texted Soonyoung earlier on to make sure to be the one opening the door; the reason for it remains undisclosed. He’s then had to deal with a hundred smirk emojis the other has sent to him afterwards. It’s a very typical Kwon Soonyoung thing to do, so it doesn’t faze Wonwoo at all.

Wonwoo takes tentative steps to the front door to knock, even though he’s done this too many times already that he can do it with his eyes closed and feet tied with a rope. He hears Soonyoung’s keen footsteps bolting down the stairs, the boy informing his mother that it’s just Wonwoo who requested to come early for a run through with the karaoke machine. If only Wonwoo could roll his eyes at this, but his hand is busy with pulling out the mystery Christmas item out of his pocket.

He lifts it up above him just in time for Soonyoung to open the door. The next few moments is as picturesque as it can get; Soonyoung is there by his front door in the ugliest Christmas jumper Wonwoo has ever seen, the reindeer’s eyes exactly where Soonyoung’s nipples should be underneath. In front of Soonyoung is Jeon Wonwoo holding up an item over the both of them.

“Oh, look… A _mistletoe_ ,” Wonwoo breathes out, “you know what they say about mistletoes, right?”

Soonyoung nods, a bashful smile appearing subtly on his lips which complements the pink on his cheeks. This, however, doesn’t stop him from taking a step forward and closer to Wonwoo. “Oh, Wonwoo. You are the most idiotic and cheesiest person on earth to ask for a kiss using a mistletoe. You could have just told me…”

“You said you loved Christmas, so…”

“Yes, but I love you a whole lot more.”

“As in?”

“Love, love. The ‘I really like you’ kind of love. The ‘ _I want to hug you and kiss you unlimitedly_ ’ kind of love. Romantic love. I was… actually going to confess today. That’s why I invited you earlier…I mean-- unless you don’t feel the same way then I can just shut up and establish that this never happened--”

“Your present for me this year…” Wonwoo begins but trails off and Soonyoung is quick to interrupt.

“It’s pressure and it’s probably not the best thing to give you this Christmas, I mean your real present is under the Christmas tree but--”

“What you just said is probably the best Christmas present I could ever receive.” Wonwoo finishes his sentence from earlier on, looking more than sure of his reply, wanting to comfort Soonyoung’s initial panic despite having an internal breakdown himself.

Soonyoung doesn’t respond. His mouth is agape and is forming that little ‘o’ shape which Wonwoo finds awfully cute and weirdly enticing. This is when he realises that his arm is still up in the air, still holding up the mistletoe that he bought secretly a few days back. (In all honesty, it caught his eye on the day they both visited the Christmas market to have that mulled wine that made up his mind for him.)

“Soonyoung? My arm is hurting…”

“Oh. Oh god, sorry. I uh… I’ve just… never been under a mistletoe before.”

“It’s okay, neither have I. I don’t even know if I’m meant to be holding it up or if I was meant to hang it somewhere. Maybe I was supposed to hang it up but I guess I was too nervous and I just really wanted you to kiss me and for me to tell you I really like you so I--”

“Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. It’s okay,” Soonyoung steps even closer all the while speaking through comforting whispers, “It’s okay.”

Soonyoung probably expected to be the one to press the kiss to Wonwoo’s lips, but Wonwoo meets him halfway instead, which is why Soonyoung lets out a small, surprised whine at the premature contact between them. Soonyoung’s ‘It’s okay’ still rings in Wonwoo’s head but Wonwoo thinks this is more than okay. This is _great_.

Wonwoo can tell that Soonyoung is just as nervous, what with the way Soonyoung is clumsily deciding where to put his hands. They settle on his hips to steady Wonwoo, but they flit from his arms and his neck before eventually landing there. Clumsy Soonyoung is perfect, Wonwoo thinks, the charm of his lips even more so. Slightly chapped because of winter’s wrath, Wonwoo still thinks they’re perfect. They pull away eventually, the mistletoe gently reached for by Soonyoung as if to tell him that he now wants to relieve Wonwoo of his tedious duty of holding it up.

As imperfect as the kiss was because it’s their _first_ and Wonwoo’s hands were full, he knows that it won’t be their last. (He can definitely see himself pulling out the mistletoe in the middle of June just for the sake of it.)

“Merry Christmas, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung whispers softly.

“Merry Christmas, Soonyoung.”

“So… Am I excused from having to sing?”

“Hold it. Boyfriend-like privileges don’t excuse you from karaoke!”

“Fine. I’m not going to complain because you said the B word.” Wonwoo huffs.

Soonyoung is ushering the both of them inside at this point, his hand engulfed by Wonwoo’s.

“Your hands are freezing, Wonwoo.”

“Hold them and warm them up then.”

“Make sure you don’t regret demanding for it. I’m a certified lover of hand-holding.” Soonyoung warns, eyes squinting playfully as he fidgets with their hands to have his own enveloping Wonwoo’s cold ones instead.

“And I’m a certified lover of your hands.” Wonwoo replies offhandedly.

“Now _that_ can mean many things, Jeon Wonwoo.”

“Keep it. Santa might take his gifts back if you don’t get your head out of the gutter.”

“But Santa’s already given me the best present. My little Jeononu with his red nose and the cutest smile and most stupid expression when his glasses fog up in front of him.” Soonyoung retorts not only with the pet name that only he can use on Wonwoo, but also a quick kiss _without_ the need for the mistletoe.

 _But Santa’s already given me the best present_. Wonwoo thinks that was definitely meant to be his line.


End file.
